


Learn to Live

by Kohakuhime, PunkinStarlight



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Coming of age I guess? Self discovery?, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Pokemon adventures and the real treasure is the friendships we made along the way, and then flees back into the woods, au-ish, just casually gives words of widsoms, n also gets to be a sort of older brother figure, or weird uncle figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohakuhime/pseuds/Kohakuhime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkinStarlight/pseuds/PunkinStarlight
Summary: Rory just wanted to get as far away from her family's corrupt legacy and from Kanto as she could. The ship she steals away on takes her to Unova. Chance meetings lead to deeper bonds, and the start of an adventure she never thought possible. But can her past stay buried? And what of these new friends of hers? Rating just to be on the safe side.Please do not repost to other sites or apps without express permission.





	1. Escapism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey guys!! So this has been a fic idea I've kinda bounced around for the last couple years I believe? Nothing ever solid came out of it until recently. And then it got very much fueled and encouraged by Kohaku who helped me shape this even more and is a big part in making this so I have to take a moment and say a big thank you Kohaku!!!! Seriously you are the BEST!!
> 
> This fic is the first installment in a series and there's gonna be a lot of different things that kind of change from the games and I'm gonna be making a tumblr post at some point with the world building and timeline aspects. But I hope you guys enjoy!" ~ Kenz

It was the first night in weeks Father didn't return home by midnight.

It wasn’t that she was worried about him. Far from it—she had _ planned _ for it. He was en route for a business venture in the next region over, working on "expansion plans for the trade and import of goods, wares, and miscellaneous items.”

On paper, it sounded dull and boring. Lots of big and careful wording, page after page of it. It all sounded legal, no reason for anyone to be suspicious if her father was to be stopped for any reason.

The paperwork had to hold up, if it was to successfully disguise the fact that her father was running the biggest underground crime organization in both Kanto and Johto.

Her father had always held her at arm’s length when she had been growing up, yet she still loved him, vied for his affection and approval. He was her father, after all. Why wouldn’t she? She’d had no reason to doubt his intentions.

She’d always known of a family business. She’d known it was large and elaborate, and sometimes people didn't come back when they went into her father's office. Aside from that, though, she’d never bothered to learn about it.

Then she turned ten, and her grandmother and father pulled back the curtain on their family business. 

Stealing and smuggling Pokémon. Murder. Illegal gambling. Horrendous scientific experiments to further their financial gain, their power. All hidden under charismatic smiles coated in oil, blood money to hide the darkness in their eyes, words coated in poison.

The innocent, childish, naïve love for her family completely disappeared in that moment.

She wondered sometimes if her father was deceived by his own gilded tongue, what with the countless lies and redirections he had told. Even the most experienced officer was thwarted by the man’s charm and easy smile. Any evidence would vanish into thin air, any witnesses would suddenly forget their testimonies.

She herself had tried only once to prove to authorities what was really going on. Gathered up what evidence she could. That had been weeks ago, when in a flash of desperation to come clean she had gone to the police. Her father dismissed her claims when the officers had arrived, managed to hide his secrets behind countless alibis and cover stories. He’d dismissed her as a troubled child with multiple disorders, a pathological liar...all sorts of terrible and cruel names to label her with. Dismissed her as a troubled child with multiple disorders, a pathological liar looking for attention...all sorts of terrible things, really.

And it worked.

Most of the police then wouldn't talk to her after that. Only one had watched her leave with sympathy in his gaze, still looked on with doubt of her father's claim. That had hurt her, knowing it was likely that her father would see fit to dispose of the officer if he pried into his business.

The moment the officers had left, her father had turned on her. Physical slaps, emotional battering, and threats had been levied against her.  It had been her grandmother who had suggested cutting her short to match her new “troubled child” persona, after tossing one of her wine glasses at her head, nicking the skin with shards as it hit the wall. Once that had been done, she had been dragged out by an overly aggressive lackey and locked into her room.

She’d caught bits and pieces after that, but their plan was to marry her off to a “suitable husband” once she turned eighteen. She’d caught bits and pieces of the conversation held outside her door after that, but their plan was to marry her off to a “suitable husband” once she turned eighteen. She’d caught the name “Proton”. She’d heard it before. He was one of her father’s admins. If her suspicions were right, he was the same admin that wasn’t afraid to be the most physically aggressive...and the one that she’d catch looking at her with lust in his eyes. According to her father, he was to be the one who would “tame” his daughter’s troubled ways.

_ Not on your life. _

She had not been cowed by what had happened. If anything, she was more defiant than ever. All it meant was that she had exhausted all other options here. She couldn’t beat her father in his own element, not where he held the advantage and controlled everything.

It was time to run.

She had been careful in planning each and every moment up to this night. She had studied the routines of the grunts and guards, learned their habits, knew their names and when their shift changes were. She had learned where the blind spots in the cameras and security were. She had prepared for every potential hiccup and snag in her escape.

That was why she had waited until midnight. There was always a break scheduled for the grunts and bodyguards about now, and those not on break would be on shift change. 

As for the other members of her family...she was semi-reassured that they were asleep at this point. Grandmother was the only one who could possibly still be awake at this hour, and she was the main reason that her escape had taken so long to plan. She_ should _ be passed out by now from a drunken stupor. Alcohol had become her only friend these days, it seemed. 

But she was not going to fully rely on the old hag to be drunk. There was still plenty to worry about. If she woke up suddenly and found her, if the grunts caught her and dragged her to her grandmother's room, the punishment would be far more severe than when she had tried to take down the empire…her father would get called home...Proton would be brought into it all over again...it would spell the end of any chance of seeing the light of day again.

_ No. _ No, this was going to go without a hitch. It _ had _ to.

There was always the chance that someone could check on her in the night. If she made it look like someone had kidnapped her, the whole house would be put on alert. No sense in putting the grunts into a panicked frenzy, so she would leave her room as pristine and undisturbed as possible. Besides, she had to buy herself time to get as far away as she could, before it was discovered she was gone. 

So, the moment the lights were turned off and the house had gone still, she acted. She'd almost gleefully ripped up some of her old clothes—tight, overtly lavish, gaudy, and all catered to Grandmother's choices—and hidden them under her sheets. She was particularly proud of the torn part of a black sweater acting as her short hair. 

From there, things moved quickly. She changed into inconspicuous clothing, items she had to seriously dig for in the closet, and jammed a cap on her head to hide her hair and face. She packed sparsely, taking only one picture and the money she'd kept hidden under her mattress. A fortune it wasn’t, but hopefully it was enough to at least get her a meal.

There was nothing else she'd ever want from this nightmare.

She slipped out of her room and slowly eased the door closed. She crept from her room, keeping close to the walls and hiding in their shadows. Whenever she heard movement, she hid. Behind a statue, a pillar, a corner, a loveseat—anything that was closest and big enough to hide her. There she would wait, praying to anything listening that the lack of light would hide her and the grunts weren’t paying terribly close attention. When it was quiet again, she'd continue. Rinse. Lather. Repeat.

She only made it down two hallways before she pulled to a stop. This time, it was not because of grunts or fear of being caught.

It was because of a door.

Rational thought told her to keep going. Don’t stop, pick up the pace, don’t risk everything for one last moment—

Her heart, however, ached pitifully enough to overpower her caution. She reached out for the handle, slowly turning the knob to open the door and peer into the room.

Her little brother was fast asleep in his bed, lost to the bliss of a peaceful slumber.

There would be a massive fallout in the morning, once it was discovered what had happened. He didn't know what was to come, and what _ was _ coming was unfair and cruel. Even in this crucial moment, however, she couldn’t bring herself to wake him. Let him have one last night of sleep before his world crumbled. Before everything was placed onto his small, eight year old shoulders.

The guilt that suddenly seared her conscience physically hurt. He shouldn't have to be left here, to suffer more under their family. With her gone, they'd put all the focus on him. He would be their heir, their champion. 

He didn't deserve that. Not any bit of it, and if she could she would pull him from the bed and take him with her. Let them run away and give him the best life she could. But how could she?

And, as much as she loathed to admit it, her brother was not her ally. Father and Grandmother had effectively brainwashed him. He did not realize what his family truly was, that what they did was truly and utterly _ wrong _. He idolized his father, fully believed in their father’s teachings—to be the leader was to have power, at any cost.

Ever since their father had ruined her credibility, her brother had grown distant from her. The adults kept him complacent and left him blissfully ignorant. He would fight her, or sound the alarm, if he realized she was leaving. Taking him with her would only jeopardize her own escape.

Maybe one day he'd see it too: the vile corruption, the suffering, the darkness that tainted their family name. He was always so smart, so headstrong. When the time came, if he decided to be free of this himself, he'd find his way out. She had to believe that desperate hope—she hated to think of losing her brother to this family. 

As hard as it was for her to accept this reluctant truth, she could not be responsible for her brother. He couldn’t come with her...not when she wasn't sure how she'd even be able to take care of a kid. She was barely going scrape by as it was, and she couldn’t submit her brother to that life.

(She could disguise it all she wanted, but she was being completely selfish in this moment.)

_ I'm sorry, kiddo. _

She took in a silent breath, blinking back the sudden tears. She softly closed the door. It seemed to resist her, a heavy weight as she shut it. Fitting, considering she was shutting the door on this part of her life. She only took a moment to wipe her eyes and compose herself, and then she hurried down the hall with a quicker pace.

She had to make it to the west wing, where the kitchen was. There was a door in the room that lead out into a quiet garden; it was usually locked, but she had found the key tucked away between a couple of the chef’s cookbooks. From there, all she had to do was move over the garden wall, get through the backyard, climb over the fence, and drop down on the other side of the wall. The last part of this perilous journey worried her—it was either climb the fence itself, or scale a tree and hope its branches dropped over the other side of the wall. Neither was ideal, especially with having to worry about the grunts. Most of them would be posted outside in the yards, the first line of defense against any intruders...or, in her case, a runaway black Mareep of the family. But what other choice did she have?

She crept down the stairs, careful not to let them creak. Everything was a maze in this house, something Grandmother once drawled on that it was a necessity. Her great-great grandfather built it as such to protect the family from the police or other rival families from being able to find exactly what they needed. Great-Great Grandfather was a paranoid, power hungry man. It seemed to run in the family.

But she could navigate these halls in the dark, with her eyes closed. She was almost on autopilot now as she worked her way to the kitchen.

_ Almost _on autopilot. Luckily, she wasn’t so lost in the familiar run that she was ignorant of her surroundings. There was still plenty to worry about.

She rounded a corner and nearly ran into two grunts whose backs were turned to her. She froze, pressing against the wall. 

_Shit!_ Had they seen her? If they looked back, if she made even the tiniest noise, they would notice. She couldn't risk it, she had to backtrack— 

Footsteps came from the direction she had come and her heart skittered. More guards. 

Her hands shook and her heart pounded in her chest. She cast frantic glances around her, furiously searching for a place to hide.

A hand clamped down on her arm and yanked, another hand muffling the terrified gasp that escaped her. It was the only thing preventing her from accidentally alerting the guards of her position. 

A gentle yet firm grip was kept on her as she was pulled away, being led down the hall. She heard a door open and close, and the door locked behind her before she was released. 

She darted away, eyes darting around her. It took her a moment for her to place the room they were in. Whoever was helping her had pulled her into the family library, moonlight pouring in from the tall windows to illuminate the room. The room smelled of old paper and dust, the old bookshelves and their treasures casting oblong shadows over the books. Even in the moonshadows cast in the room, the eyes of portraits of family patriarchs and matriarchs peered judgmentally into her very soul.

She processed the surroundings in seconds, but the sound of rustling cloth soon caught her attention. She whipped around, ready to fight if she needs to as her fists curled—

—only for her hands to drop to her sides when she saw an older woman put her finger over her own lips, signaling to the younger to remain quiet. 

A wave of relief seared through her. _ Emily. _

The woman was the head of the maids in the mansion. She'd been around since before she was born, back when her parents were first married, and she was wholly sympathetic with her charge’s plight.

Emily was one of the only good things about this place.

Footsteps shuffled outside, voices moving away as the men went about their patrols. Emily dropped her hand and moved to grab a backpack off one of the tables, heading towards a bookcase case. 

"We don't have much time." Her voice was hushed but urgent. Her hands fumbled around at the middle shelf, looking for something specific. Her hand closed around one of the books and she yanked on it. The entire shelf swung away with a groan, revealing a hidden stairwell. 

An underground tunnel. _ Figures as much _. 

Emily turned to her. "We have to get you out of here."

"Emily—?”

Emily cut her off with a soft _ hush _, almost shoving the bag in her hands. "There are a couple changes of clothes, toiletries, camping essentials, snacks and packed meals. There should be enough money to get you by for a couple days.”

As brisk as she sounded, Emily was speaking slow enough for her to process—everything was happening at once and Emily didn’t seem to want to overwhelm her young charge.

The younger tried again. “Emily—”

"There's also a bus ticket in there. One way, to Vermillion City. There should be plenty of boats that'll get you out of the region." 

Emily’s expression softened, letting out a soft, saddened sigh. She smoothed out stray strands of the girl's short hair. "I can't do anything else. I wish I could. You deserved better than this life, Aurora."

"You're gonna get in trouble for helping me." There was a strain of worry in the teen's voice. She gripped the bag tighter, the kindest gesture she'd received in her sixteen years. “They’ll tear you apart.”

The older woman scoffed, waving off the notion. "Let them try. I changed your father’s diapers, I’d like to see him _ try _ anything with me,” she retorted with a cheeky grin and a soft but warm laugh. "Besides, your family doesn’t think us capable of defying them."

She hesitated for one long moment, and then she abruptly pulled her charge into a fierce and tight hug. "Don’t you worry about us. I'll take care of everything, including Silver. We'll be fine. Find your freedom, sweetheart." 

She finally pulled away, albeit reluctantly, before nudging the other into the tunnel. "Be good, be safe, and don’t come back. Now _ hurry _—they’ll be along shortly to check on this room."

She turned, opening her mouth to speak, to tell Emily something--_t__hank you, be safe, _ anything really. But the passage door swung closed before she could even bleat out the starts of her gratitude.

She was in the dark, and now she was truly alone.

She hesitated, biting her lip. It’s not too late. Surely there’s a way to open the door. She could put everything back, possibly spare Emily the punishment should anyone learn of the housemaid’s so-called treachery. She could swallow her emotions and let herself stay in this place.

_ No. There's no turning back now. You’ve come this far _ — _ don’t let Emily’s efforts be in vain. _

She shrugged on the backpack, facing the dark stairway and feeling a little more courage than she had earlier.

There was a rail on the stair and she used it to guide her down to the passage itself. Brick-lined and dark, it was too dark for her to see without a flashlight. Not wanting to chance finding cameras down here, she put one hand on the wall and kept it there, using it to find her way through.

Eventually, she spotted another staircase in front of her. The faintest parts of moonlight filtered through the trapdoor above her. She’d found the exit.

She pushed the trapdoor open, stepping out of the passage and into the street. She was in an alleyway that paralleled the manor, and beyond it was the road and the bus stop. Above her, the stars and the crescent moon seemed to twinkle merrily, smiling down at her.

She didn't look back at the mansion. Instead, she bolted for the bus station just as the bus rounded the corner. She was almost impatient as the doors opened and she hurried inside, handing her ticket to the driver. He studied it, letting out a low hum, and she could feel her pulse racing. What was the problem with it? Why take so long? The grunts could have found her by now, could have dragged her kicking and screaming all the way back to the manor. After a tense second that dragged on forever, she was allowed to board.

She sank into the first open seat, taking in her first breath of freedom. There was still so much uncertainty and anxiety in her thoughts, the future unclear at this moment. Was this the right decision? Was she doing this right? What if she failed? What if it all went wrong, and she ended up back here?

As the bus moved, she pushed the anxiety away. There would be _ plenty _ of time to fuss and fret. For now, she would revel in her successful escape. She was beginning to grin and even giggle to herself, even as her eyes watered.

For the first time in her life, Rory was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily’s ticket got Rory as far as Vermillion City. The bus arrived in the early hours of the morning. The sun was just rising when she left the bus, the light dancing across the waves and bouncing off the glistening, tall, amber colored buildings. She hadn’t immediately stepped out into the streets, remaining in the station as she weighed her options. 

The docks rested at the edge of the city, past the gym. She was in a city, and cities were always bustling and incredibly busy throughout the daytime. She had to be careful—if she waited until nightfall and managed to keep herself hidden in this large city, perhaps they wouldn't find her. Then she could stow away on a boat and she’d be safely away.

She left the station, crossing the road and keeping to quiet side streets until she found a little shop; inside, she bought a hat to help disguise her features. Despite being relatively cheaper compared to other shops, and even with the discount from the clearly sympathetic old woman at the counter, the price ended up being about half of the money she had stowed away. She was certainly grateful for the woman’s kindness; perhaps she had thought Rory was homeless or almost penniless. 

To be fair to the old woman, that assumption wasn’t_ entirely _ wrong.

As she wandered the city, Rory made sure to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. She didn’t stop in heavily populated areas as she carefully made her way to the docks; there she stopped, camping out in the shadows of an alleyway. She ate only bits of the meals Emily had packed for her in her backpack, always sure to keep her back to the wall as she ate. She always kept her guard up, eyeing the people around her. She was focused on making sure none of them were watching her too closely. She hated the paranoia, tried to push it away to just breathe again. But perhaps it would fully melt away once she was as far away from this region as possible. There wouldn't be any more eyes to watch her, no rough hands to grab her. They wouldn't know where she had gone off to, because even Rory herself wasn't sure of where she wanted to go. Just..._ anywhere _ but here would be fine.

Even as paranoid as Rory was about being recognized or caught, there was a part of her that was almost giddy as she had wandered the city and watched the world go by. This was the first time she was getting to truly experience the world on her own. No grunts walking two steps behind, no being paraded around by her family. She was able to see how normal people got to live their everyday lives as they walked the street alongside their Pokémon. For once in her sixteen years of life, she was feeling truly free to explore and experience life as it was. She was getting to truly get to see the sights, to form one last memory of Kanto that was unspoiled and free from her family's influence. 

As night settled in, she took her chance to sneak into the docks. It was worse than the night she had fled the house. She’d come so far...to be caught now would be _ devastating _. She took her time as she slowly made her way to the nearest boat, hiding behind different crates to dodge the patrols. At last, she managed to sneak aboard on one of the smaller vessels. Rory slipped below deck and managed to make her way into the cargo hold. There she nestled herself between a couple of large crates to remain unseen. She was on edge the entire time, fully ready to run if she was spotted. She didn’t know when the boat was going to leave, so she had to stay vigilant. If she was caught, best case scenario would mean she was escorted off the boat; worst case, she was taken to a police station.

Waiting in the dark indefinitely took its toll on her. Rory felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as time passed. It was also cold here in the cargo hold. She risked leaving her hiding spot to find blankets, and she made herself a small nest in the shadow of the crates she was using for shelter. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Some point while she slept, she felt the boat beneath her begin to move.

* * *

There were many ways to wake up in the morning. The bone-rattling and deep _ boom _ of the ship’s horn was not the most pleasant.

The reverberating sound startled her awake. She bit back a yelp, nearly smacking her head against the large crates she’d hidden behind. Whoever had said that ship horns were supposed to be loud and obnoxious needed one set off in their ear. She grumbled sleepily, stretching and sitting up. She could feel the boat moving—they must have cast off in the night. She was lucky no one had come across her as she slept. 

Speaking of, there were voices entering the hull. The sound caused her to jump before freezing. If they had come down here to unload the cargo, she’d need to get out before they caught her. Gripping the straps of her backpack tightly, she peered around the corner of her hiding place to make sure she was safe. Deeming the coast clear she bolted for it, doing her best to remain out of sight and dodging crew members as she made her escape off the boat. Quiet thanks to whatever was out there looking out for her were spoken, just so thankful she wasn’t getting caught.

Her heart was pounding in her ears even as triumph began to build. She was free, finally home _ free— _

She looked up and realized she had walked straight into a city of pure steel.

It was different than Vermillion city’s amber colored buildings, or the other color-themed cities in Kanto. This place was harsher on the eyes, the sun shining against the steel and blinding her at first. She had to shield her eyes and hurry into the city proper to escape the reflection. 

She did have to amend her earlier thought once she entered the city proper. It wasn’t _ pure _ steel. Over the tops of the lower buildings, she could see trees, suggesting a forest beyond the city. But the rest of the buildings had an almost gritty, industrial feel to it. The dark pavement underneath her feet, they steel buildings, some old storage buildings that looked to be repurposed, others more modern or urban styled houses and apartment complexes...all lent to that initial first impression. Aside from the blue waves behind her and the green trees in the distance, there was not a lot of color to be seen. Just steel and dark grays.

It was almost..._ unsettling _.

Rory pulled her jacket tighter around her as a chilled wind blew past, eyes searching for any sort of indication of where she was. There had to be a Center around here...even if she didn't have a Pokémon of her own, they wouldn't just boot her out for asking for directions, right? She’d never really been inside a Center before, she didn’t know what they’d say. 

Fixing her hat back down over her eyes, she trudged forward, hands going into her pockets as she began her search. No use fretting over that now—she’d find out once she found one.

The town was already busy, but thankfully the streets weren’t fully crowded. There was room to breathe as she walked the streets. People were either running errands or going to work; she passed a construction site that seemed to be quite busy as she wandered. There were a few familiar Pokémon she would spot—a Magnemite floating around here, a Magby there, and there was an Elekid in the alleyway rummaging through trash cans. She even saw Growlithe padding along happily at their trainers' feet, or a few Koffing floating around what appeared to be a Gym.

Aside from those familiar few, however, the majority of passing Pokemon were ones she'd never seen in her life. Grey bird Pokémon fluttering around onto rooftops; what appeared to be a rodent Pokémon digging holes in grassy areas; canine Pokémon that were tiny and adorable bundles of fur followed after what looked to be their evolved stage. She watched these new Pokemon with unhidden fascination—Kanto didn’t have anything like these Pokemon.

Every type of person she could think of seemed to inhabit the streets, the platforms, the alleys. A lot of people in more punk style clothing, or people dressed down to enjoy a casual day out on the town, or people in jumpsuits as they headed to the construction sights. People gathered to hang outside clubs, or go to enjoy a snack and some coffee in the more grassier areas to enjoy the sunlight together. To see the people gathering like this, even marginally friendlier than the people she’d seen in Kanto, it seemed to quell some of the nerves that had pricked up on arrival. 

She yelped when a punk pushed past her without a backward glance. Well...her nerves were quieted only by so much.

It took her awhile to find the Center. She didn't dare try to keep or even make eye contact with the people around her, let alone stop someone to ask for directions. To do that would possibly implicate her in sneaking aboard a ship and that would be a _ fun _conversation to have. Did she need to have permission to be here in the city, wherever it was?

Finally, after many, many blocks and her feet aching and screaming at her to rest, Rory found the universal symbol of a Pokemon center. This one was certainly much larger than the ones she had seen back home, though. The roofing and exterior had more of an orange shade rather than the strictly red one she was used to; it was also a two story building, something she hadn’t expected at all. 

People_ —trainers _—walked in and out of the building with ease; they weren’t like Rory, who was all nerves and paranoia. No one person stood out, all dressed in casual outfits and blending together. This would be Rory’s camouflage. She wouldn't look out of place amongst them as she stepped inside to ask for directions.

Her eyes flickered around as she walked inside, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. There were a lot of people out on the first floor alone. Trainers were hanging out at various tables, their phones and Pokedexes sitting atop the surface; the devices were connected to chargers, some almost hidden by various snacks scattered on the tables. Others were wandering the building, perhaps unable to sit still for long; more than one disappeared down a hallway, presumably towards their rooms. There even seemed to be some sort of store located off to the side, possibly one of the Pokemarts she had heard her father’s grunts talking about—she wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, it was _ busy _.

Trainer or otherwise, however, she noticed that everyone kept some of their Pokemon out of their balls, letting them roam about the building with them. This time she couldn’t stop herself from openly staring at some of the Pokemon she had never seen before. Some of the trainers were loudly boasting about their Pokemon and their movesets, or how they were doing in their gym battles. 

She listened to these conversations about battles and training with rapt attention. All of this was so _ new _, so overwhelming...and yet….

What was the feeling of excitement beginning to gnaw at her chest? A hole in her soul that she hadn’t even realized was there, one that was begging and clamoring to be filled? The more she listened to the trainers, the more she found that feeling intensifying...but what did it mean?

"How can we help you today, miss?"

Rory broke out of her thoughts, eyes quickly scanning to the source of the sound. Nurse Joy's station sat centered in the back of the room, manned by the pink haired woman that even here seemed recognizable. Even as limited as her experience with Pokemon centers was, she knew the story about Nurse Joy’s expansive family. Though their facial features could differ, the pink hair and blue eyes were the trademark for Nurse Joy. 

“Miss?” Nurse Joy tried again.

Then Rory realized how she must look, with a day’s travel behind her and the way she was standing in the middle of the center with a dazed expression. Better not to just waste her time, she thought as she hastily recovered and hurried forward. 

Ignoring the pink flush across her own face, Rory placed her hands on the counter. “Hi," she started. Then her brain short circuited and she realized she didn’t know how to ask about where she was.

“Hello! Do you have Pokemon that need to be healed?” Nurse Joy asked kindly.

“What—oh, no, I don’t—I-I'm a little lost. I’ve always been directionally challenged,” she covered herself with a sheepish smile. She’d play the klutzy tourist for now -- it seemed Nurse Joy was buying it, at least.. “I just got into the city, but couldn't find the name or anything and I lost my map. Would you be able to help me?" 

Nurse Joy giggled and then smiled, the sound friendly, and Rory relaxed. She gained the impression that this had happened to a bunch of trainers. “Of course, sweetie. This is Virbank City, just east of Floccesy Town." 

That...that didn’t help her orient in the slightest. The city names were odd and definitely not any she had heard in Kanto, though—that was certainly a plus.

The nurse seemed to sense the confusion and pointed over to a screen on the wall to the left of the counter. "If it helps, we have a map right over there. It should help point you to where you need to go."

Rory followed Nurse Joy’s hand, thanked her quickly, then headed towards the map as to not take up anymore of the woman's time. She stopped in front of the screen, studying it with a frown.

The region looked...well, mostly unfamiliar. Geography was never her strong suit in her studies. Father really only had her tutors focus on certain regions and their histories, their locations, everything. It was namely Kanto and Johto, as he had never seen the need to teach her about other regions. 

But this? Her brain was reeling, trying to unlock any information it could possibly have of this land, and nothing. Not even the name really rang a bell: _ Unova _.

Perhaps that was for the best. It meant Team Rocket's secret influence might not have reached this far yet. They wouldn't find her all the way out here. 

It took her a minute to find Virbank City on the map. It was in the southwestern part of the region, a mountain range somewhere up north of it and with a city tucked away beyond its border. To the west was a couple of other towns listed—oh, _ there _was Floccesy Town—and then nothing to the east but water dividing it off from the next closest city. 

Rory didn't feel like getting back on another boat to get to the city. She didn’t feel that she would be lucky enough to stow away unfound a second time, and she knew she didn’t have enough to pay for said ride. And trying to get past that mountain would be too long a trek on foot, especially without any Pokemon of her own. That left her with either staying in this city or going to Floccesy and Aspertia, another nearby city.

This city unsettled her a little too much to stay in for long. She'd have to see if she could get any information on the other two towns before she made a real decision. But it wasn't like she could really ask around…

She nearly smacked her forehead. _ Duh. _

She _ did _ have someone who could she could ask.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy? Can I bother you one more time?"

* * *

According to the nurse, there was a library not that far from the edges of the city. It wasn't anything extraordinary, and was supposedly rather small, but it had internet access and a couple of computers for people to use; the Pokemon center did have internet as well, but with all the trainers the computers were all occupied. Her best option right now was getting in as much research about these towns and about this region in general.

Light grey eyes scanned the surrounding area even more intently than when she was wandering and looking for the Center. Nurse Joy had said it was rather inconspicuous looking building, with its only distinctive feature being a large storefront window that was always decorated year round. She’d said that, at the moment, it was decorated with stickers of Poison type Pokemon and musical notes to promote and support an upcoming concert for the city's gym leader. That explained why the center was so crowded, if there was a concert coming.

Still, one would think that a colorful storefront would be easy to find in this industrial city. 

It was decidedly _ not. _

Rory swore she'd circled this area three times now and still no luck in finding this elusive library. Was this really the right place? Maybe Nurse Joy had meant the other side of the city, on the edges before the dock. Perhaps she should turn back around and look in that area for this place.

No. Maybe just one more sweep, and then she'd try down there.

She began to walk again, turning the corner and going further down. On this street there seemed to be a couple of apartment complexes to start it off, followed by a coffee shop. If she looked closer she could see—

Loud and desperate pleas to not be harmed. Sounds of bodies slamming against walls, followed by trash cans being knocked around.

Her steps halted abruptly. She looked around, her eyes finding a nearby alleyway; that was where the sounds were loudest. 

There was no mistaking the noises she was hearing—someone was in trouble.

Should she try to intervene? She had no idea what was going on, nor did she really have any way to defend herself should it get nasty. She hesitated, turning away. It wasn’t like any of her other efforts in helping people or making things better ever worked to begin with.

The noises got louder. Then came a child’s sobbed pleas.

_ Shit. _

Rory turned back on her heel immediately, making her way down the alley. Many things she could ignore—she couldn’t ignore a child in danger. Never mind what she would do once she got there, she’d figure it out as she went.

At the end of the alley she could see a young boy. He was younger than her, a gangly kid only just beginning to get a growth spurt and blonde hair disheveled. His tearful face was scrunched in fear as three brutes gathered around him, one keeping him pinned against a wall. 

“P-please, _ please _, we didn’t mean to!” the boy pleaded. “Let us go, p-please—!”

“Save it!” said the one holding him. Rory took him to be the leader. When the boy tried to drop to the ground, his tormentor only shoved him back into the wall and pinned by the front of his shirt. He seemed to ignore the boy’s gasp and flinch of pain. “You and that little Duosion of yours _ really _ messed with our game. And, see, when people decide to ruin our fun, we get to ruin their faces.”

Rory’s fists clenched, scowling. She’d seen far bigger, far scarier things than these assholes could even dream of. They didn’t scare her in the slightest. 

But as for this kid…

Shit. She really did have to help now.

Her eyes scanned for anything she could use against the thugs, landing on a pile of garbage bags—and on the broken off pipe sticking in the air. _ Perfect. _

Rory strode over to it, grabbed the pipe decisively, then threw the piece of metal at the ringleader. Her aim was impeccable, managing to hit his head squarely. The other two goons let out a surprised noise, and the boy’s eyes widened. The ringleader took a moment to recover, hand dropping the boy so his hand went to his injury, before turning to face her.

His face purpled as he registered her presence, looking like an angry Tauros about to charge. “Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?” the man snarled, muscles tensing and eyes narrowing. “Nobody messes with me while I’m doin’ business!”

Rory felt her own fight or flight responses trying to switch gears rapidly, hands feeling shaky as she tried to stand her own ground. “Leave the kid alone! If you want a fight…” 

She swallowed. Arceus, what was she _ thinking? _ Even with the self defense classes her family forced her though as a child, she couldn’t take on all three of them at once. And if they had Pokemon to call out...or if they returned their attention to the kid she was attempting to protect…

“If we wanna fight? What, you can’t talk now?” jeered the man, starting towards her. “Or are you scared?”

She had to flee. She didn’t have a choice.

Rory was getting sick of that being her only option.

“Oh, you’ll get a fight to remember,” she taunted. “You just have to catch me first!” 

With that, she turned heel and bolted out of the alleyway, heart racing faster than it ever had. If they didn’t take the bait, it meant they’d go right back to bullying the kid again.

_ Please. Please let them buy it. _

She couldn’t tell if she was dismayed or relieved when she heard the man start to yell. “What’re you two standin’ around for?! Get her!”

Three sets of footsteps chased after her. At least the kid was safe—now she had to get herself to safety. Where was she to go? She didn’t know the city well enough to know hiding spots, and she didn’t think she could find the center again after only visiting it once. 

Rory was on her own, and the only thing she could think to do was leave the city. In the forest outside the city, there would be places to hide. 

She didn’t stop running even as the grays of the city melted away to be replaced by the greens and browns of the forest. She was running out of breath, but she was more in shape than her pursuers—they were definitely slowing down and she could hear them panting heavily. 

Maybe that wasn’t the only reason for them starting to slow down. The forested area was dense and hilly around her, ridges rising and jagged along the route. One wrong move would mean a twisted ankle or worse. Rory couldn’t stop to be careful, though. She could only pray for a clearing, pray for a place to hide, pray to get away from these bastards, to—

She ran around a sharp turn and the ground beneath her gave way.

She let out a startled scream as her misstep sent her tumbling down a hillside. She felt sticks crack beneath her, rocks digging through her clothes and into her skin as she helplessly rolled down the hill. She came to a stop in a ditch, one densely covered by bushes and dead leaves. The men’s voices drowned out this far down, or, maybe that was because all she could hear was her blood pounding in her ears.

Her head spun, eyes unable to fully open, try as she might. Her whole body screamed in agony, aching in pain and unable to properly move. One of the objects she had rolled into had knocked the wind out of her and she struggled to catch her breath.

As dazed as she was, panic was cutting through. Damn it. _ Damn it, _ if they came down here—she couldn’t get up, she had to move, but her body wouldn’t obey— _ c’mon, Rory, come ON _—

But they didn’t come down the hill. She thought she heard them cursing somewhere above her, but they didn’t actually come down. She was safe for now.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay in the ditch, her body aching and throbbing. The idea to lay in the ditch was far too appealing to be a normal idea. Some increasingly distant part of her mind worried that she had hit her head somewhere in her tumble, and if she could focus on that thought she’d worry about it more.

A shadow moved over her. She turned her blurring and darkening vision to the sky. It looked...so blue and open...she could almost touch the soft clouds that loomed over her.

The sky blinked.

...Huh. Could skies _ do _ that?

No. Even as out of it as she was, she knew better—something was looming over her.

Her half-lidded silver eyes squinted as she tried to get details on what she was looking at. It was a large face...it looked like a dog, almost? No, more like a dragon’s face? Was she looking at a Pokemon? It let out a soft cry, one she’d never heard before, and the oddly musical cry held a concerned edge to it.

“You’ve got quite the fascination with the bushes, my friend. What have you found?”

Footsteps across dead leaves and bushes rustling above her. Another musical cry, and then a human inhalation of breath.

“Oh.” The footsteps came closer, and she caught a blur of green and white. “Oh, that’s what you’ve found. Is she alive?”

A low and crooning cry. 

“You smell blood? Ah. Yes, there’s the bump. Good eyes, my friend.”

Rory’s eyes were getting harder to keep open, but as she felt fingers in her hair she tried to say something. There came a gentle _ shush _, and for a moment a pair of teal eyes over hers came into sharp relief. 

“You’ve taken quite the fall. Rest now—you’re safe with me.”

His voice was soft and warm, carrying a reassuring tone that she’d rarely heard before. It reminded her so much of Emily...stranger or no, these words were kind, _ he _was kind…

...Rest sounded good.

Her eyes closed as she felt her consciousness being pulled gently into actual slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both just wanna say thank you all so much for reading and for being patient on waiting for the update! Hopefully, we'll get the third chapter out a little sooner since we've found a happier medium for us to write and edit out these chapters.
> 
> I'm not sure if we talked about this last chapter, but this story's definitely going to be a mix of canon and our own headcanons and exploitation of things being multiverse. Things are gonna happen a little out of order, and a little differently than they do in the game canon timeline, but this story is going to take place/sort of follow the events of B2W2. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed and that you all take care!


End file.
